


Heat

by AceJames



Series: Spun Universe [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Everybody but the Sons and Piccolo are a different sex, F/M, Gohan is a nerd, Goku's a happy Dad, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past Vegeta will kill Kakarot if he touches her daughter, Resolved Sexual Tension, Trunks is even more of one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceJames/pseuds/AceJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She remembers the advice Vegeta of the past gave her, find a human girl to satisfy her body's needs and move on without thinking about, even going so far to suggest paying a woman for the week. She was told that it wasn't shameful, it was biology and nature dictated that the Saiyan female's body would punish them viciously for not having it sated. It didn't care who it was with, it just needed to be satisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

That's what lead Trunks to realizing that one would be coming and she needed to prepare and how she needed to do it soon.

Trunks already warned her father that she'd be gone for a week, had caught the inquiring look of her mother because she wasn't quite the age for that yet and her cheeks flushed red and had left the kitchen rather quickly. Busted, she thought, Mother would definitely ask later.

She had run into Goku in the hallway a while later and he took a deep breath, then raised a curious brow at her. The red of her cheeks deepened and she felt like a tomato with lavender leaves. "You're gonna be a week right?" Is what he asks instead of what she assumed would be an offer for help. He must be able to smell the beginnings all over her, the change that began little more than hours before it actually happened.

"Uh. Um, yeah." She stammers over the last word, but the kind smile on his face relaxes her and thinks that he's a slightly different man than the one in the past.

"You could just go as Gohan, you know. He wouldn't mind helping you out."

That causes her to stop to gape at Goku, blue eyes comically wide. Goku just laughs at her then ruffles her hair and moves on with a comment about being safe. The girl is left staring at the spot Goku left slack jawed and hating the fact that she only wanted that.

But that also implied that Gohan possibly had helped his mother's. There's suddenly a burning rage that builds in the pit of her stomach and is quashed down as fast as she can get it.

She can't think of that anymore or she'll drive herself insane.

Lavender hair sways as she shakes her head and starts moving again, knowing that she needed to let her mentor know she'd be gone and unable to help him progress up to her level for a week.

Maybe it was funny to her that she was the one teaching Gohan instead of the other way around, but what was definitely was that. She just found herself glad to have him breathing and near.

Trunks makes her way through Capsule Corp's halls, trying to think of where to find Gohan when the thought comes to her and she has to swallow thickly because it wasn't going to happen. Gohan didn't think of her like that, she was his student, he pretty much raised her and probably thought of her as a sister or niece.

Besides, what sort of guy wants to find their sister or niece climbing into their lap squirming and flushed from all consuming arousal, anyway? Let alone one sticking a hand down their pants and asking them to fuck her for a week until she can think of something other than how he'd fill her or how he'd feel in her mouth.

Not Gohan, her mind snaps and she pulls herself away from those thoughts.

Biting her lip, so focused on her thoughts is why she doesn't feel him coming. She doesn't notice him until his hand is on her head and shifting the longer hair in awkward ways and the pressure of his hand forcing her head forward with brows crunched together. 

Speak of the devil and he shall always appear, she thinks and winces as she tries to bat his hands away from her head, she's even doing her best not to whine as he doesn't relent. 

Gohan doesn't seem to like to stop in these moments, taking everything he can from them and she usually doesn't mind. He touches her so much more, a hand on her shoulder or his hand on her head mussing it up, his light touches of both hands on her shoulders or even the habit of picking her up and spinning her in greeting now. Only usually the touch doesn't make her burn like this, doesn't make her heart do flip flops as her body wages a war against her mind and doesn't make her want to melt to her knees and just bask in his touch. 

She knows that's not what those touches mean, anyways and Trunks has better control than that. Though, she stands tall and shoves at Gohan's hand, trying to remove it from it's perch and do it with a slight indignant noise that screams how she's not happy with being treated like a kid. “I'm not a kid!” She grouses quietly, glaring at him from the corner of her eye and putting up a fake huff as she does push his hand away and manages to get a few feet between them.

“Hey, you'll always be that little girl that begged me to train her in my eyes,” he says nonchalantly with the corners of his mouth twisted up in good humour. His words hit something in her chest and it aches, but she doesn't let it show visibly. She's learnt how to hide the heart that she used to wear on her sleeve, it's been an blessing since they were all revived. 

"Which reminds me. When do you want to go out and help me catch up?"

He gives her an opening and she thinks she should be relieved that he did, but instead of relief she just feels slightly anxious. She doesn't know what he knows about the biological downside to being a female Saiyan or if he was told, if he even went so far to help. The more primal part of her brain hisses at the implication while she struggles to remain ignorant about the possibility. 

Besides, what was the best way to tell him that she would be gone for a week to get fucked by some woman and probably call her Gohan by accident? There wasn't one and the thought of having to explain that may of been the single most embarrassing thing that she realized she'd need to worry about. Calling whoever she grabbed not only another's, but also a guys name at that and telling Gohan that she needed that person and loudly implying she wanted it to be him.

She thinks her thoughts are written all over her face, because Gohan nudges her shoulder, then rests the hand there. "Hey, what's up?" He skims his hand over the shoulder, tracing the lines of her shirt to land against a cheek, where he pauses and frowns at her. "You're warm," he tells her like she doesn't know that, but he seems to leave the thought alone and pulls his hand back. 

"Just... just the time of year, I guess? But, uh, I'll be gone for a week. I need to do something. Alone." She thinks she's done a fantastic job of not turning pink at the fact that she was vaguely admitting to something. Her pretty blue eyes latch onto Gohan's face as he visibly debates something and draws her close into his arms.

"Don't have to do anything alone now, kiddo," he says, voice slightly muffled against the top of her head and she's glad she's hidden because now she can turn into a tomato all she wanted, joy.

"I know that, really... it's just this is... uh. This isn't something you'd want to help with, Gohan. It's not going to be a... um, even remotely fun time for me either." She tries to word it as lightly as possible so if he knew the meaning he could respond, but if not... well, Trunks wouldn't have to explain. "Besides, I figure I need a chance to do some normal adult things now that we don't have to really worry."

Gohan's gaze is trying to dig into the top of her head, burning holes against it with their always simmering coal irises. She can hear the deep breath he takes in, filling his nose with her scent and that alone makes her knees weak. Trunks won't let herself stumble, refuses too, but fails when he sighs and a soft, "You're pretty close to your heat, huh?" 

It's almost a pure echo of his father's voice and that wrecks her a bit inside. 

"You don't have to go anywhere Trunks."

He moves his hands to pry her away from his chest and she assumes it's to put some space between them as she's sure she's pumping out pheromones that just scream to touch her.  
She's always known he's had amazing self restraint, it's one of the things that she admires about him and always has been.

Instead of pushing her away, he only gets her far enough that he could get his hand under her chin to make her look him in the eye. 

If her heart beats faster and he notices, he doesn't show anything that means he's acknowledging it. He just smiles at her, soft and a bit wry, before bringing their foreheads together in a light nudge.

This is familiar to her, they did it so much when she was a child and right up to her finding him dead in the rain. The memory of her leaning over his corpse, hair blond and a golden aura shining around her all the while pressing her forehead to his strikes her. She dismisses it immediately to instead reminds herself that he was alive, they all were and the nightmare was over.

She takes a deep inhale, bringing it in through her mouth and she finally finds her voice and that's only to make a smart ass comment, "pretty sure dad wouldn't appreciate me bringing a girl here and us having a lot of sex for a week straight. Think of how he'd like finding out his baby girl is going through the a phase where she pretty much just needs to jump everything. Might scandalize Mother if your dad comes near me as well. The idea of your dad accidentally coming too close and doing something about it is actually kind of horrifying."

Gohan snorts his amusement and keeps his eyes closed and she fights to not just take the moment to kiss him senseless, lick right into his mouth and taste every nook and cranny. Luckily, he moves his head to place his lips against her forehead and she breathes a sigh of something not unlike relief. 

"Dad has better control than that," Gohan tells her, tightening his arms around her, "he pulled Vegeta off of Yamcha before and threw her in the lake when we had no idea what was going on. I think Vegeta called him defective at some point. At least that's what I was told."

Trunks can't help but bark out a loud, "hah" and rest her head against Gohan's shoulder. Breathing him in and pressing herself all the closer. The heat was crawling in faster, if only because of the warm Saiyan she was carefully cradled against. Her biology didn't seem to care or distinguish between Gohan being a Saiyan or not, just like Mother had said.

Trunks doesn't know if she should run now or not.

"Stay. I'll make sure you get through it okay," he murmurs against her temple and proceeds when she doesn't say anything and tries not to give the flight instinct a bigger nudge, "it'd give me a bit of peace of mind, knowing you didn't run off to die. You're the strongest of all of us right now. Besides, I'm not convinced you're not still extremely impulsive."

Trunks let's out the third small noise of indignation of that day at the suggestion that she was still so impulsive, that she'd get into trouble without Gohan there watching over her. 

Maybe she would, her mind suggested, this one wasn't contained in the hyperbolic time chamber after all. She wanted him, at least. Gohan with his rough hands, soft hair and mouth that always seemed so kissable. He was perfect in her eyes, every scar something she'd treasure and promise to never let another thing come close to leaving one. 

Her head shakes itself free of those thoughts and instead thinks about what he's offering her.  
It would be a week of him, as much as she wants and needs if only to keep her close so he doesn't worry about her getting into something she couldn't handle. It might be the only chance she gets to have him.

Something in the moral primal part of her brain snaps the few remaining threads she had holding onto denying this and has his face against hers in seconds.

It's amazing, she thinks vaguely as she takes her second, third and forth kiss from him, hears him chuckle and pull her more against him. She couldn't believe she had this, even if it was only for a short while.

Trunks shivers and growls when he pulls away, hands fisting in his gi to force him to stay close only to be soothed when his forehead met hers and Gohan murmurs, "don't think you'd enjoy having anyone come by, Trunks." She wouldn't, at least while she still had a semi-balance of control, without it, she probably wouldn't care, would let him push her against a wall, fuck her there until she couldn't take it anymore and come.

She's a little embarrassed by this fact, that her brain was still suggesting it, just let him take her then and there and fuck the consequences, any one who came by would be able to see it. The more the better, her claim would be staked.

Instead, she shakes her head free of all of that and reminds herself that she's better than that, that her body was reacting faster due to being so close to another compatible Saiyan.

"Yeah, I," she finds her words being cut off as she is heaved up and into Gohan's arms and lets out a soft shriek of surprise as he takes to flying fast through the halls, straight to her room. 

Not his, she thinks almost disappointed, only him to swaddle her in his scent and let it burn into her memories. She doesn't notice that she's on the bed until she sees him leaning over her, scarred chest bare to her, and lays a gentle kiss to her temple. 

Trunks shakes, hands reaching up to touch the skin, the scars and the muscles. She lets her nails bite into him, swearing to claim it just the heat making her want to mark him until he can't look in the mirror without seeing what she's done. Something pools in in the bottom of her stomach, curling as she starts squirming to kick off her boots.

It's his pained wheeze that stops her still, one boot on and the other not, but her knee folded up and the heel grinding into the skin of his thigh. 

She can't help the frightened face that rolls over her, worried he might regret his choice. Instead, he just looks down at her with a brow raised and lets out a controlled breath while she squirms more beneath him.

His hands shoot out to tug off her one boot and then start on her shirt. "Eager," she gasps and instead of responding he just gave her a single disbelieving gaze before he continues on. She doesn't know what that meant, he did seem eager to already get her out of her clothes, maybe he took it the wrong way.

Her fingers start to itch again in want of exploring his skin, to help Gohan remove her clothes and move on to letting him see all of her. She does bat his hands away from her, sitting up to tug her shirt off in one go and reaches to undo the plain bra she had worn that day when he stops her with a sharp pull of her arms and his hands pressing them and her back into the bed.

"What happened?" He sounded angry staring at the ugly scar that lay matching on both sides of her. 

She bites her lips together and forces herself to strain against a grip she could break, but only to see how much he needed to know. Maybe he didn't like the fact that the little girl that had begged him to train her, so she could help him defeat the androids, had scars as ugly and telling as he did.

"I was killed by Cell," she murmurs and she can see how much he hates the words she chose to use, "I didn't even get to see him go. At least the one in the past." 

His fingers flex against her wrists and she thinks he might recoil from her, say it was a mistake, but instead all he does is lean forward and press his lips to the mark with suddenly sad eyes. Gohan's lips move, no sound to them, like he was silently apologizing for it. Maybe he was.

For what feels like an eternity, he kisses the scar, dotting it where ever he fancied on it; around the edge, where the worst of the scar tissue was just below her bra line and never once releases her hands.

Trunks is trembling by the time he stops, leans up and releases her wrists. She can see blue sparking in the depths of them, rage barely contained as she moves her shaky hands to the clasps around the back of her bra and takes it off in what she thinks is clearly a mess of nerves. 

The breath he takes in is startling, brings color to her cheek and she folds her arms over over her chest, tempted to reach out to grab her shirt to put back on.

"You've really grown up," he says simply, "last time I saw you was when you were just starting to develop." He reaches out to pry her hands away from hiding her breasts. "That sounds creepy--!" She lets him ramble, taking in a quaking inhale as he seems to want to only stare at her. "You're beautiful, I mean you always have been, but. Uh. Wow."

His stammering shocks a laugh out of her, glad to know she wasn't the only one nervous of what was going to happen.

Trunks's laugh stutters into a giggle and then into a gasp as he crowds in towards her, forcing her knees apart to allow him to settle between them, and tentatively takes his first taste of skin that wasn't just her mouth or scar. 

It's light, but the suction knocks the breath out of her and she whines long and low as he grows more bold. She can't stop the one hand that suddenly latches into the hair at the back of her head and realizes this is exactly what she's always wanted. He hasn't even gone further down past the dip if her collar bones. 

Maybe she'll break apart just like this, his mouth not doing anything but leaving soft trails of heat where ever it went and make a fool of herself, with how much she wanted it. How much she wanted him.

She thinks it's why she doesn't think the sudden need to roll them over and straddle his thighs is weird, and instead just felt right. His eyes glint blue again and then are hidden behind his eye lids as she scraped her nails lightly over a pectoral. 

Trunks thinks she should say something, maybe sexy, but the girl who was a tomboy and only had two very male influences in her life has no idea what to say. What Trunks does know though, is how to act. 

The roll is smooth, her thighs bracketing his thicker ones and lavender tresses falling into a light blue gaze as she smiles shakily and takes the moment to grind down against him. He's thick against her groin, hard and wanting and she knows it'd be so easy to just pull his gi off the rest of the way to slide down and have him fuck her just the way she needed.

A blessing in disguise, the fact that she still had enough cognitive function to do more than just ride him mindlessly, that she was still not in the thick of it and able to savour him. 

Grinding down again, she lets out a sharp sigh, countering his low growl that shakes up her spine and has her rolling her hips against him, starting a pattern to get those addictive noises to fill the air.

"Oh, yes, shit," she murmurs when she rolls her hips just the right way and has the thick of her jeans brush hard against her clit. The noise she makes pushes Gohan back into action as she finds herself pushed back against the bed, dark eyes flickering blue as if the pleasure she brought herself offended him.

The next few minutes are a blur as he pulls her pants off and sucks in a harsh breath when he finds her bare under the jeans. He forces her legs to spread and strokes the tips along her hole to collect some of her wetness to bring up to her little nub to rub against it. She's electrified, jolting off the bed only to be pushed down with his weight. "Trunks, god, you're soaked. Do you know how crazy that drives me? Knowing how wet you are for me? Could just push two fingers in there and have you come on them, couldn't I?"

He's inexperienced, mostly, she realizes and thinks maybe he's done it once or twice before. Her hand shoots out to catch his wrist and hold it there, her own body tensing as one moment she had purple hair and the next it was gold, greener eyes staring up at him with barely concealed fury glinting in the light. She doesn't know what she's expecting, but as he joins her in the Super Saiyan state, he slips a finger into her and growls.

Maybe it was a bad idea to let herself go like that, because she moves his wrist to show him the pace she needed then let's go and gives in fully to the heat. 

She remembers coming on his fingers, him growling at her and getting his pants off and slamming in. 

She remembers him pulling out before he could finish inside to spill against her stomach.

The next week is glorious. He had her against the wall, she pinned him against the bed and rode him until he forced her off to remind her he can't come inside. She knows she didn't care and that when she had her mind back, she'd be greatful and slightly hurt. They fucked in the shower, only to have her get on her knees and let him finish in her mouth while Trunks brought herself off with her hand all over again. She remembers that he left to get food and when he returned the smell of her mother had been only a smidgen on him but it was too much she fucked him against the floor and rubbed herself all over him while he hand fed her.

The last time they have sex, it's slow and careful. Gohan, by now, has had time to learn her body and give her the pleasure she craved, and he gave it to her slowly. She was out of her mind by the time he finally slid into her and rocked. He whispered praises to her, held her hands against the bed and kissed her long, slow and dirty. When she came he fucked her through it and another one only to pull out and bring her and himself off by rubbing his cock between her pussy lips.

They had slept after that and when Trunks woke the next morning, finding herself face down in her pillows naked and Gohan sleeping next to her in much the same state... well, her cheeks blossomed red all over again and her heart hurt. It was over. Things would go back to normal, she guessed, a reality where Gohan treated her like a sibling happened and they were close friends. 

Gohan wakes up when Trunks starts to get off the bed, reaching for her shirt and underwear from a week before to cover herself up. She pauses with his hand against the small of her back and makes a questioning noise as he decides, "you done?" 

A wry smile hidden from him appears on her face and she nods slowly. "Yeah. Thanks. You didn't have to do this, you know." God knows what his Father was thinking, there was no chance he didn't hear them, Trunks could only imagine his reaction to Goku probably explaining it, her dad's blue hair being twirled and finally admitting he figured that out himself. Trunks was conceived through one, as she found out in the past. She shook her head free of imagining that and peers over her shoulder to get her first clear eyed look at Gohan.

He was covered in scratches and bruises and she assumed she was much the same. He was staring at her as if he was studying her and she hummed slowly, "you don't have to do this again, Gohan."

"I want to," he says, persing his lips only to peel them back, "I want to do this every time."

She blinks, then nods and smiles wearily at him. "Gohan, I--"

"I couldn't do anything when you were younger, Trunks. You were young and there were the androids. But I wanted too."

The mood is shattered by both of their stomachs growling, through Trunks instead of acting on it turns more towards Gohan to find him up and leaning in to kiss her.

They don't eat for a few more hours.

They showered separately, Gohan had gone back to the room he was using to change while Trunks dealt with her own dressing. Her room smells of the musk of sex and she thinks she may need to replace her bed after the week, but she does eventually leave her room.

Goku, her father and Mother greet her. 

"Wow, a whole week. Vegeta only lasted a day," is the first thing her father says, chin resting on a slightly greased hand while both her and Vegeta flush bright red. Her eyes turn to Goku who simply seems pleased with something and gestures for her to sit down and eat.

Gohan joins them soon after and the food is gone faster than it could be served.

Goku smiles at her when he notices they're sitting closer together and seem mildly embarrassed, but he doesn't say anything until he gets her alone.

"Uh, your mom and I watched you, Bulma and Gohan from, well, we got kicked off of King Kai's planet after me and Vegeta kept breaking it, but we got Baba to lend us an extra crystal ball--"

Trunks tilts her head and flushes at the implication. "Your mom is really proud of you-- I am too. So's Gohan. Vegeta threw a fit when you went to the past and she couldn't watch you. But, you did it, you know.” He nudges his knee against hers and she watches him take a glance at Gohan, she doesn't know what he sees, but Goku's eyes soften a little more and he smiles as bright as the sun.

She thought the Goku of the past's smile was devastatingly cheerful, but it's nothing to the sheer unadulterated burn of the sunshine she's subjected to right that moment. She has to turn away and hide from it as the whole awkwardness of the whole thing hit her.

She's not sure what she's supposed to do either, but it reminds her that Gohan is only going to help her through her heats, because it was safer that way. 

Honestly, she doesn't think her Mother from the past would sit there if she got even an inkling that Goku had touched her in anything more than something fond.

It rocked a shiver through her as she realizes that she may actually have to worry about Vegeta coming to the past to beat Goku silly, she would not put it passed her parents in the past to make their own time machine.

That sounded horrifying if anything.

She shuts the thoughts down and focuses on her food, nudging her knee against Gohan's and raising a brow and finally giving him the answer from a week ago, “so you wanted me to help you train, right?”


End file.
